


Long-Term Side Effects

by Jaune_Chat



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Barebacking, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, excessive cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 07:11:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaune_Chat/pseuds/Jaune_Chat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The super-soldier serum made Steve Rogers the pinnacle of human perfection.  Everything about him works perfectly and turned up to eleven.  Everything.  (Yes, even that.)  And Darcy finds that... filthily delightful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long-Term Side Effects

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [avengerkink for the prompt:](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/12672.html?thread=28674176#t28674176) There are alot of prompts out there with Steve and his endless stamina. I have yet to see one with excessive or super sperm. Basically I want to see Steve coming often with super size loads. Whether he knows it will happen or its a surprise or its a embarrassment and any other detail is open to writer. Id like to see Steve/Darcy, or Steve/Tony as my first choices. After that anything works. 
> 
> A/N - This is possibly the filthiest thing I've ever written. Yay!

Darcy could feel him getting close, and gripped the headboard tighter and wrapped her legs around Steve's waist a little firmer. Because the bed had already been doing quite a dance around the room while Steve had been driving her in laps around Nirvana, and she didn't want to find herself flung off the bed if things got _really_ wild.

Though, honestly, that was part of the thrill of dating Steve Rogers.

"Darcy..."

Oh God, the way he _breathed_ her name on the ragged exhale was like something out of a very bad romantic book-on-tape (haters to the left, it kept her entertained on long drives), but the sincerity, the way those blue eyes just sparkled as he looked down at her... Yes please, and could she have another?

"Right here, baby," she teased, her words hitching when he did that _thing_ with his hips, and the thrust lifted her so far up on her shoulders that she got a marvelous view of the headboard carvings. Darcy dropped back to the bed as he changed his angle and moaned a little when things hit just right.

"I'm gonna-." He looked so frantic, almost begging her for permission and Darcy wanted to ruffle his head like a puppy and kiss the living daylights out of him at the same time. Since either was out of the question the way things were arranged right now, she just pushed up against him and flashed him the biggest smile she could.

There was nothing between them but skin; Darcy had her implant, Steve was about as clean as was (in)humanly possible, and the idea had turned her on in ways she'd never thought possible. Steve hadn't gone into a terminal blush when she'd proposed it for their first time, just a little pink, with red at the ears that meant, oh yeah, he wanted that too.

Darcy was considering patenting her Captain American ear-barometer to make her a small fortune later.

"Come on, baby. I want to see you," she said, putting on the best bedroom voice that she could, and actually it wasn't much in the way of acting because she was a little limp from three orgasms (one, she'd taught Steve how to go down on a lady, and _oh my_ was he a fast learner and two and three, the man had a lovely cock and knew what to do with it), and her voice was rough with pleasure.

That seemed to snap the last few threads of Steve's control, and Darcy's whole body shook (her girls giving a nice ripple and bounce that totally did not escape his attention) as Steve punctuated his last few deep thrusts with a litany of her name.

"Darcy, Darcy, I'm-. Dar!" He switched his grip to her thighs and pulled her down hard on him, burying himself in her completely, and she felt him come. And come. And _come_ , the rush of heat filling her, almost burning warm, filling her up, her stomach starting to bulge a little from the pressure. Steve's hips twitched restlessly, his face scrunched up adorably in his O face, and more come came spurting out of her as he just kept going ( _no more room at the inn, oh I’m going to hell_ , Darcy thought with a semi-hysterical giggle), slick white coating her inner thighs and dripping onto the bed. The pressure inside her made her twitch her hips again, brushing her engorged clit against Steve, and Darcy arced backwards as she came again, so completely full of Steve’s come that she squirted some of it out of her, back onto him.

Steve held her close as they both finally stopped coming, and Darcy let go of the headboard and threw her arms around Steve as he pulled out. Both of them looked down, Steve’s ears doing that embarrassed arousal thing that never failed to get Darcy hot, and Darcy with her eyes wide as she saw the utter mess they’d made of everything. Semen completely covered both of their groins, so they looked like they were wearing some kind of avant garde white PVC panties, and more puddled on the bed below them. Darcy’s stomach still had a little bulge where she had been filled with Steve’s load, and she caressed it with wonder. Steve reached down to cover her hand with his, and gently pressed down.

Darcy gasped as she felt a warm rush out of her, more of Steve’s seed coating her thighs, and felt a small orgasm rock her without anyone touching her pussy.

“Oh God…” she whispered. “Oh wow.”

“Umm…” Steve said, watching her face closely, and rocked his palm against her stomach again. Another, smaller rush flooded out of her, and Darcy had to kiss Steve’s stupidly beautiful mouth to stop the little scream of pleasure that escaped her.

“Please tell me that wasn’t a one-time thing because you just woke up from a seventy-year nap,” Darcy begged, sliding her hand through the slippery stuff coating Steve’s cock and cupping her hand around his balls possessively. They didn’t seem big enough to contain everything that was covering them both, but then again Steve was the best at everything physical.

“N-no,” he stammered, and his breath hitched a little as Darcy rolled his balls in her palm.

“Did you _know_ that was gonna happen?” she asked, managing a Disapproving Spock Eyebrow even when she was quietly encouraging a repeat performance.

“I only ever, ah, once. For… science,” Steve said. “Genetic, _oh Darcy_ , samples.” 

Darcy’s other hand had joined in the fun, sliding her hand through the mess along Steve’s shaft, smoothing the white into his skin.

“And you kinda didn’t notice you erupted like the dancing waters at the Bellagio?” Darcy asked.

“It was the first- first time after I, ah _yes_ , like that, changed. I thought it might have been a, ah Darcy, that feels amazing…” Darcy stopped her hands and Steve quickly finished his sentence. “Side effect. I didn’t think it would happen again.”

“Looks like it might be permanent,” Darcy said happily, and withdrew her hands again, and Steve whimpered a little. She smiled and kneeled up to kiss him, their bodies sliding together in a wet, slippery tangle. Darcy pulled away first and slid (literally) off the bed and pulled Steve with her. “Wanna test that theory? In the shower though, ‘cause we did a hell of a number on the bed.”

“You’ve been spending too much time around Tony and Jane,” Steve accused, and ran a hand up Darcy’s thigh to tease at her entrance, his eyes locked on hers. He coaxed another warm stream of come out of her, pressed against her clit at the same time, and Darcy had to hold onto his tree-trunk arms to help her jelly knees stay upright. “And yes, I want to test that theory.” He dropped his head to her shoulder and whispered in her ear, “Maybe it’s just because it’s you. All of it’s for you.”

Steve stretched her a little more, the way slick with both her come and his, the bright red color of high arousal on his ears, and Darcy moaned in pleasure at the way Steve’s mind worked. She looked up at him and jerked her head towards the bathroom. Steve took the hint and stopped, following her lead towards the shower. As he turned on the water, Darcy slid one hand down his thigh to cup his balls in her hand; they already felt heavy and full again. Ready for her. Steve smiled at her in a way that should have been illegal for Captain America, a smile full of such sweetness combined with filthy promise that Darcy’s legs almost gave out entirely. She hauled herself up to kiss him, their bodies sliding together, slick white smoothing the way. Steve carried her into the shower like that, letting the pounding spray wash away the evidence so they could begin testing the side effects again.


End file.
